Change of Heart
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Ryou thought he loved Bakura, but Yami has been shining in a new light Ryou is almost afraid of. And who is the one who keeps sending him gifts? shounenai RB YR
1. To Love One

**Change of Heart**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): RyouBakura, YamiRyou

Summary: Ryou thought he loved Bakura, but Yami has been shining in a new light Ryou is almost afraid of. And who is the one who keeps sending him gifts? shounen-ai RB YR

(-x-)(-x-)

Chapter 1: To Love One

(-x-)(-x-)

Ryou's POV

I'm doing it again. Staring. At the man of my dreams. He's so...hot. And has a dangerous air about him, too.

Well, of course he's dangerous. He was once a tomb robber a thousand years ago. And he's a yami. MY yami.

Which makes us perfect for each other. I'm his hikari as he is my yami. Together we complete ourselves. We are meant to be together! As a couple. In love...

-Sigh- I must sound like a love struck school girl. But, I truelly love him.

He may look like an evil version of myself and is always forcing me away from my friends, but he cares for me, I can tell. A bit over protective and has a problem with not showing emotions other then anger and smug happiness, but I really do love him.

Bakura is just...the perfect guy for me. There was no one else for me other then him.

...Or so I thought.

(-x-)

It started as any other day in Domino High School. Yuugi-tachi stood in one area, Jounouchi and Yuugi playing a round of Duel Monsters with Honda and Anzu cheering them on...Or more like cheering Yuugi on, but that didn't matter.

Seto was busy typing on his laptop, trying to drown out Ryuuji's gloating on being loved by more fans then Kaiba himself. Yami was silently sitting down a few desks behind me, scanning everyone in our class. And I sat in my seat, gazing at the back of Bakura's head dreamily who only sat two desks ahead of me.

He was so close but way too far away. I wish he'd just show affection for me...Even a hint of liking me.

"Aw! Not AGAIN!" Jounouchi suddenly whined, apparently loosing to Yuugi once more.

"Don't worry about it, Jou," Anzu reassured with a pleasant smile on her lips, "Just because Yuugi beats you ALL the time, doesn't mean you're a bad duelist."

"Ya," Hiroto agreed, adding smuggly, "You're just bad at everything else."

"Why I oughta-!"

Forgetting my earlier "Bakura watching," I watch as Yuugi and Anzu held Jounouchi back from attacking Honda with an amused smile on my face. As a small laugh escapes my lips, I suddenly get the feeling I'm being watched.

Seeing as the other three too distracted by Jounouchi's ranting on killing Honda, and Otogi busy bugging Kaiba, and Bakura just ignoring everybody in this room, I knew it couldn't be one of them. And just then, I finally notice a pair of crimson eyes watching me, glazed over with an emotion I wasn't sure about.

Blinking in confusion, I wonder why Yami, of all people, was staring at me. Shouldn't he be keeping an eye on his own hikari? He always seems even more protective of Yuugi then Bakura is over me, so why? It didn't make sense.

Pouting lightly, I turn back around to face the front of the class and the back of Bakura's head, trying to ignore Yami's eyes that was boring into the back of mine.

I still don't understand, though...Maybe I'll ask him at lunch? He probably has something on his mind he'd like to discuss with me...Ya! That's GOT to be it! Why else would he be staring at me so intently? And with those eyes...He was thinking about something, that I could tell.

He looked so zoned out...Interesting...

(-x-)

It was finally lunch hour. Time for me to grab my lunch and find Yami to ask him what's wrong...or at least what is on his mind.

Opening my locker, I reach in for my homemade lunch when I noticed something that wasn't there before. It was a pink wrapped gift with a light blue ribbon tied up in a cute little bow.

Tilting my head to the side, I picked up the pink gift, noticing a small letter tucked under the ribbon. Blinking at it with wonder, I slide the letter free, unfolding it to reveal the extremely short message;

_To: Ryou Bakura_

_From: Your Secret Admirer_

"An admirer..?" I whispered to myself, shocked, "Who could it be...?"

Just as I was about to open the gift, a shadow came up to loom over my shoulder, causing me to freeze in my actions. Glancing over my shoulder, I spot two familiar crimson eyes staring back into my own, that same glazed look taking hold of their usual coldness.

"Yami-sama...?" I asked, trying to keep the gift out of his line of view, "Do you need anything?"

Smiling an amazingly brilliant smile that would make even ME swoon, he asked, "I wanted to know if you'd like to eat with me today?"

"Oh! Hai," I nodded, smiling softly, trying to ignore the sudden blush that stained my cheeks, "I was planning on asking you the same thing."

Laughing softly with that smooth, deep voice of his, Yami said, "What a coincidence, ne?"

"Hai," I giggled lightly, placing the gift away for later and pulling out my lunchbox, "Lets go."

Yami smiled that same brilliant smile, before placing an arm over my shoulders and guiding me along down the school's hallway.

(-x-)

We now sat under a tree, spring showing its beauty in small sakura petals that hung above us. A few blossoms floated down, gently falling on the ground and a few in my white hair.

Other then the stares Yami was obviously giving me, the whole lunch was spent in silence.

Finishing the remains of my homemade rice, I placed the lid over my small lunchbox. A pink petal floated down just then, landing softly on the back of my hand that still rested on the box's lid. Staring at it silently, I then noticed another hand moving to mine, picking up the petal gently with only their index and middle fingers, ballancing it perfectly inbetween them.

Following the hand, I found a pair of lips that were curved in a light smile. Blinking, I watched as those lips rested a soft kiss on that same petal, before moving towards me slowly. A soft gasp past my slightly parted lips as I felt the cool texture of the petal against my lips, along with the faint warmth from those smirking lips.

Looking up to lock eyes with Yami's crimson ones, I am surprised to see them glazed over as they were before, but something...something deep was shining in them. I have never seen such a strong emotion before in my life. Never something so passionate...

It was a little frightening.

Gulping painfully, I quickly push myself to my feet, stuttering a, "I...I better get r-ready for class...!" and sprinting back towards our school's doors.

Safe inside the building most kids see as a prison, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Handing rising to graps my pounding heart, face burning with a blush, I can't help but wonder what just happened...Or what COULD of happened if I had stayed...

Yami... Could he... Could he actually...like me...?

(-x-)

School now over and plently of homework to occupy my confused mind, I quickly head upstairs to my room, ready to get my work over with as soon as possible.

"Don't take too long!" Bakura yells after me, plopping down on the couch to watch TV and completely ignoring his own homework, "I want dinner soon!"

"Hai!" I called over my shoulder, before reaching my room closing the door behind me.

Still in jog mode, I quickly drop my bookbag on my bed before moving to my desk and removig all the useless garbage I won't be using or need for my work.

Turning back to my bed once I finished cleaning, I noticed something pink. Blinking, I suddenly remember.

The gift!

Jogging mode now dead to me, I slowly move towards it, hand shaking slightly as I tentatively pick it up.

Weighing it in my palm, I slowly reach for the pale blue ribbon like before, but this time without no Yami-sama to stop me from seeing what's inside.

Gently, I pull the ribbon off, it slipping free easily. Holding my breath, I watch as the pink wrapping falls open as a flower would as it greeted the day. And inside this "flower" was...

"...A bunny toy and another note...?" Blinking, I lifted up the rather adorably pink bunny plushie that sported a red bowtie and held a larger note in its fluffy paws.

Removing the note, I unfolded it to read the message inside silent;

_Dear Ryou Bakura,_

_If you wish to know who I am, go to Domino's central park near the water fountain and you will find another package just like this one. If you want nothing to do with me, however, I shall stand down and leave you be._

_The choice is up to you._

_Signed, Your Secret Admirer. ♥  
_

(-x-)(-x-)

_**tsuzuki...**_


	2. And Love Another

**Change of Heart**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): RyouBakura, YamiRyou

Summary: Ryou thought he loved Bakura, but Yami has been shining in a new light Ryou is almost afraid of. And who is the one who keeps sending him gifts? shounen-ai RB YR

(-x-)(-x-)

Chapter 2: And Love Another

(-x-)(-x-)

Ryou's POV

Its a warm, sunny day and I'm stuck in school. Usually I would complain about having to be stuck in a smelly building when the wheather is just so perfect to be playing outside, but... That's the furthest thing from my mind.

_Dear Ryou Bakura,_

That letter... It keeps nipping at the back of my mind, drawing my attention away from our sensei's lecture for todays lesson and my own "Bakura watching," which is an amazing feet in itself.

_If you wish to know who I am,_

Who could it be? Is it a boy or some random fan girl? Or is it someone I already know?

I really doubt it could of been from Bakura, or even Seto Kaiba for THAT matter. Those two don't seem to be the types to buy such cute toys... Unless if Kaiba wanted to get it for Mokuba. But other then that... Jounouchi and Honda were also out of the question. Those two are more street fighters and both already have a crush on certain girls, Mai and Shizuka. So that also ruled out those two young ladies, as well.

That left only Anzu, Ryuuji, Yuugi, and Yami.

Well... No WAY could Anzu go for me! She was already swooning over Yami, even if he's always ignoring her. And Yuugi was obviously crushing over her, but as I had said before, she is already too into Yami to notice anyone else. (1) As for Ryuuji... He is a flirt, but he doesn't seem to be wanting a steady relationship anytime soon. That I can tell. So that left only one person...

..Yami.

_go to Domino's central park near the water fountain_

Should I go? It might be a trick or even a trap to get me alone... But if I don't go, I'll never find out who wrote this letter. And my curiousity is killing me already, its pretty much impossibly to erase it from my mind now. And the note DID say;

_and you will find another package just like this one._

So it can't be all bad, right? There might just be another note, with his or her name on it. Then I can confront whoever it is and apologies for their trouble. I can't lie to them and tell them I feel the same way, because, no matter who it is, I love Bakura and only Bakura. Not even Yami, being as handsome and almost as dangerous as him, could pull me away from my yami... Or, at least I hope...

_If you want nothing to do with me, however, I shall stand down and leave you be._

I wish it were that simple. But whoever it is, I need to confront them and let them down easily. It would be too cruel just to ignore them after they gave me such an adoribly gift. It would only be fair, even if it'll hurt them either way...

_The choice is up to you._

Yes, it is all up to me. And this is what I choose. I'll go to the park, I'll find that package, and I'll tell them I already have someone. Its as simple as that.

_Signed, Your Secret Admirer. ♥_

... Now all I have to do is wait for the stupid bell to ring and let us go for the day...

(-x-)

The sky is still clear. A lovely blue, soft and pale, but fitting the atmospher just fine. A gentle breeze flutters by, softly brushing the bright green trees' leaves and beautiful flowers that cluttered the park with its glory. The place was really breathtaking.

Turning my attention away from nature, I scan the park I had entered not long ago, searching for the said water fountain my Secret Admirer told me to go to for the next message.

... I really hope this isn't a cruel joke...

Finally, I spot the old fountain, water slowly sputtering out from the old fish's mouth, drizzling down its supposed chin in a drool. I had to feel sorry for it, even if it was just a statue. The fish was old, anyone with a brain could tell, but people continue to let it run, even when the water pressure is no longer as strong as in the past or was there a problem with the water tube? Maybe it was becoming clogged with old age and the people who work on it just got lazy? I'm not sure, but its a very pitiful sight. A fish, reduced to drooling for so many people that don't even care for it anymore...

A sigh escapes my lips. The world is a hard place, after all.

Returning to the mission at hand, I turn away from the poor old fish and look for anything that would stand out, that was most likely the same size as my first gift, and most importantly; pink.

It didn't take long to find it, surprisingly. It was, on the other hand, difficult to reach it.

Whoever it was, really knew how to climb a tree. It was neatly tucked away into an old abandon bird's nest, but the pink wrapping was still in clear sight for anyone who walks near the trunk to see. Being a bit shorter then most boys, but luckily taller then Yuugi, I had to jump at the first branch a few times before actually getting a good hold of it, and pulling myself up. Once succeeding in the first step of climbing all trees, all was smooth sailing from there. The next problem though, was getting down.

After getting a hold of the package, climbing down was a bit nerve racking, but once I reached the last few branches, I was able to relax. With a sigh, I moved to take a backwards step onto the branch under me, let go too soon to the one I once held and, unluckily, slipped and fell. Landing on the only part of me with natural air-bags. My arse.

Wincing at the hard fall, I thank the Gods above for not letting me fall on the cement just a few feet from where I actually did land. Standing up, I unconciously rub my rump to sooth the pain, just ever so slightly. And then, it hit me.

I had the second gift!

Smiling widely at succeeding in finding and retreaving, a game Bakura is found of playing with the Millenium items, I tuck the package into my bookbag and quickly raced for home. Bakura would most likely wonder why I didn't come straight home like usual, and he'd be cranky if I didn't get dinner done soon. So there was no time to find out what was inside the pink wrap. Not with an insane, hungry yami in my house, anyway.

It was safer that way, after all.

(-x-)

Letting a tired, but releived breath escape me, I softly shut my door behind me. Bakura was finally full, and after a rather long arguement about how I shouldn't come home so late, he was fast asleep in his own room. Slowly, I walk over to my bed, flopping down face first, face baried in my pillow, I let my eyes droop, willing sleep to claim me for the night.

Bakura was always so exhausting when having to fight with him. He would never surrender or admit if he was ever wrong. And if an arguement went to his favor, he'd gloat in your face until you can't take it anymore and want to slap him silly.

I'd never do that, of course! But I have had my moments when I was tempted...

Just then, I remembered. I still never found out what was in this gift.

Pushing myself up into a sitting position on my bed, I reached down to pick up my bookbag, unbuckling it to reveal the small pink package. Lifting it out of my bag, I drop my bag back to the foot of my bed carelessly, my attention fully on the mystery of this pink wrapped gift.

Removing the purple ribbon, just as I did to the light blue one, I silently watch with excitement as it revealed itself this time as...

"..A Duel Monster card?" Blinking, I pick up the said card, revealing it to be the Spirit of the Harp card. "Why would they send this..?"

Suddenly, a small peice of paper slipped from behind the card, floating down to lay on my lap. Blinking again, I slowly pick it up as well, noticing this peice of paper was actually a ticket. One that would allow me enterance to the Musical Parade (2) that had traviled into Domino just a month ago.

_"... A spirit that soothes the souls with its music of its heavenly harp..."_

It all makes sense now! Whoever it is has just asked me out to go listen to classical music with him, and they have a love for Duel Monsters, if they sent me a card like this one. Especially one with such an understanding of the mood they want to set. And it also narrows it down to only one obvious person who would try to make Duel Monster cards into something romantic.

Yami.

(-x-)

Three days have past and school is finally out for the weekend. And today is the day I go out with my "Secret Admirer."

Yes, I've decided to go with his plans for the day. It wouldn't hurt to see what he tries to do to woo me. I'm actually curious to see what he does do.

But that's ALL! No way am I allowing him to steal my heart when its already taken. I'm only curious, and nothing more...

Blushing at the thought of actually falling for Yami, I tried to rid the dark red hue, ignoring Yami's crimson eyes which were pinned on me as we headed out of the school building. Once out in the fresh air, I could feel the cool breeze gently caress my burning cheeks. It felt rather nice right at the moment.

"I'll see you at home before night fall, right?" Bakura suddenly said at my side, bringing my thoughts away from the cool wind.

"Uh, y-yes." I nod, blush burning deeper in embarressment. I must of sounded like an idiot...

"Good," he nodded, before walking home alone.

It wasn't odd for us to go our seperate ways. Especially on the weekend. I'd usually go with Yuugi-tachi to the Game Shop and just hang out with the gang while Bakura relaxed back at home or head to the nearest bar to try and get drunk. But... he'd usually get kicked out for starting a fight even before he becomes intoxicated with booze.

Once he was out of sight, I felt a hand fall to my shoulder, startling me slightly. Turning around sharply, I wasn't too surprised to find Yami there, smiling that damned brilliant smile again. His eyes sparkled with knowledge, obviously knowing that I knew it was he who sent me that package. I even tried to ask him to get his money back from it the day after I found out just how much he spent on my ticket. But, being a surprisingly gentleman about it, reffused to take it back and that he'd be happy to take me anywhere, no matter what the price.

"Ready to go?" Yami asked in his usual deep, smooth voice that still always seemed to get to me lately.

"..Hai," I nod, knowing it was now or never. And I'd rather choose to now then never go at all.

(-x-)

It started out all right at first. The large musical band were not _not_ overly expensive for a reason, having played wonderful the whole night. It was very moving when their music started to become slow and sad, almost making me break down in tears. But what can I say? I'm emotional. Which always seem to upset Bakura...

Sighing, I try to take my mind off my yami, having already excepted that this night was for Yami and he alone. I couldn't let Bakura ruin his one and only date with me. That would be so... shallow.

Shaking off that train of thought, I turned my attention up to Yami, who seemed to be ignoring the music that seemed to play on and on. Instead, his crimson eyes were watching me through the darkened room, that glazed over look shining in their depths once more.

A blush found its way to my cheeks at this. Derverting my eyes to the preformers instead, I tried to ignore the feeling of being watched, which was awfully hard to do when you knew there WAS someone watching you at the very moment you're trying to forget. I wanted so badly to let out an exasperated sigh, but didn't want Yami to take it the wrong way or get any ideas of the sort. So instead, I remained silent, keeping my eyes glued to the preformers as they played their instroments to make beautiful melodies.

That is, until I felt a hand grope at my own that lay politely in my lap.

Gasping lightly, I turned my now wide eyes up at Yami, who smiled apologetic at his action. Blinking a couple of times, I watched silently as he mouthed out a question, having once already tried to talk to me only to be rudely shushed by our neighbors. Getting the message quickly, I blink once again before nodding my agreement. A large victory smile came over his face at this, before turning his attention back to the actual main entertainment(which was me in his eyes).

Raising an eyebrow, I silently wonder, why Yami would get this excited just for a cup of coffee?

(-x-)

The Musical Parade was finally over and Yami was eagerly dragging me to the closest coffee shops, StarBucks. (3)

Luckily for me, how I forgot to grab my wallet just in case of something like this would happen, Yami had been able to barrow Yuugi's, having been willing to help his yami out for his first date in this time era. That, or to finally get Yami someone to be in love with so Anzu would finally notice him. Either one seemed to work with Yuugi.

After ordering a chocolate mocha, Yami getting just black coffee, we both sat in a booth near the windows, watching people walk by to where ever they were headed. Well, more like me watching people while Yami watched me.

He must really be head-over-heels about me if he enjoys watching me so much. And in such a simple act of sipping on a straw... Wait a minute!

A deep blush coated my cheeks at the hentai thought that just crashed into my "innocent" mind. Sipping a simple straw can easily end up sucking on something much more personal and less simple. Or less simple to the more innocent of mind.

Obviously Yami caught my blush, but then again, I was almost as bright as a neon light.

"You all right?" Yami asked, in that voice I was finding myself liking more and more.

"H-hai," I nod, smiling weakly. I just had perverted thoughts! No, I was NOT fine!

"You sure?" he asked again, looking uncertain.

"Don't worry, onegai," I tried to calm him, weak smile now turning soft, "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure..."

I nod, "I will."

A warm smile was directed at me by Yami, happy to know I was fine. He really was a sweetheart once you get over the fact he use to be a pharaoh in ancient Egypt and a cold one at that. Turning the smile with a smaller one, I return to my drink.

(-x-)

Finally, drinks now empty and myself out of anymore time, I find myself standing infront of Yami, right outside of Bakura's and my house. His hand held mine, fingers intertwined. Surprisingly, I didn't mind. To be truthful, I actually liked the simple contact. And I almost forgot about my love for Bakura as I stared into those twin crimson orbs that locked with my own chocolate brown.

Which was odd, how Bakura had crimson eyes, aswell, but... there was something different about the two. Yami's were softer, warmer, more open. Probably thanks to Yuugi and his friendships. But Bakura... His were cold, hard, and a lot of the time anger burned in their depths. But he was my yami and I still loved him. Even if he were a cold-hearted-jerk. Which he was.

Slipping my hand free from Yami's, I smile up at him as I say softly, "Thank you for this night. It was... really wonderful."

"I'm glad," Yami replied just as softly, but with his voice much deeper then mine, "It would of been unfair if I was the only one having a good time."

Giggling, I nod, "Yes, that would be unfair." Turning a look over to our house, I look back up at Yami as I say, "It was really fun. Really. But... As everything must end, I need to say goodnight."

"So do I," and with that said, Yami leaned down slightly to capture my lips in his in a burning kiss.

My eyes widen at this, but instead of running like last time, I stand my ground, allowing him to kiss me. A blush burns my cheeks as his lips burn my own, and no matter how wrong this is suppose to be, with my unspoke love for Bakura, I can't help but enjoy this. My heart begins to race as he puts his arms around me, hugging me close to deepen the once simple kiss into something much more... passionate. And what surprises me the most, is that I'm actually responding!

Before I even know what's going on, I hear the front door slam open, along with a disbelieving gasp from none other then Bakura.

"Damn Pharaoh!" Bakura growled, "Get away from my hikari!"

Next thing I know, Bakura shuved Yami away from me, glaring at him as if he were planning Yuugi's yami's death as he tightly grabbed onto my upper arm before tugging me inside and slamming the door behind. Even as Bakura rants and raves about how the "disgusting pharaoh" and "idiot hikari's falling for his tricks," all I can think about is the way Yami's face seemed to break, sadden by our sudden departcher.

I wonder... is this love I'm feeling? For someone, who isn't Bakura?

(-x-)(-x-)

_**tsuzuki...**_

1 - As seen in the manga, not TV series. Which, to be truthful, I like a LOT more. Manga rules!

2 - Musical Parade... I don't know if that's an actual thing, but I was just making up a name for one of those bands that play classic music. Ya know... (shrugs)

3 - Not really important, but in a SetoRyou fic I was trying to make, I accidently wrote StarBurst instead of StarBucks. (sweatdrops) Figured out my mistake this monday, thanks to two things. One, me thinking of a mocha and wondering if I spelt it write, and two, there was a starbucks sign right out the window when my mum parked outside of the store I was gonna get my mocha from.


	3. To Only Love One Forever

**Change of Heart**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): RyouBakura, YamiRyou

Summary: Ryou thought he loved Bakura, but Yami has been shining in a new light Ryou is almost afraid of. And who is the one who keeps sending him gifts? shounen-ai RB YR

(-x-)(-x-)

Chapter 3: To Only Love One Forever

(-x-)(-x-)

Ryou's POV

I couldn't believe it! Bakura, my own yami, has provented me from going to school for three whole weeks now. All because of a certain pharaoh having a crush on me. The nerve..! Not only will I have a truck loud of homework and school projects to catch up on, but my friends will be asking me questions about what my "abusive" yami had done to poor lil' old me for a month! And who knows how _Yami_ will react when I am allowed to leave this house!

And don't get me wrong. I have taken these past weeks to myself to think over my growing affection for the pharaoh. And I have also come to realise that I _do_ love him. But I still have yet to decide, who do I love more? Bakura or Yami?

Sure, Bakura has been getting on my nerves more often and I wouldn't mind running eagerly into Yami's arms the first chance I got, but I still loved the jerk. Yuugi would understand this perfectly, as well. Yes, he has a _huge_ crush on Anzu, but he still loves his yami dearly. Even Malik seems to miss his own, as insane and deadly as he was. It seemed there was always a special bond between hikari and yami, no matter how much their friendship may get torn in petty arguements and such.

But Yami wasn't MY yami. Which made _this_ love I felt completely different. Just as Yuugi feels for Anzu, and yet still feel for Yami at the same time... Only difference between us, though, was that I loved them both almost equally. Or, I think almost...

It had to be one or the other. Which one I love most? Which one I want most? Which one I _need_ most? I couldn't decide...

Sighing, I stare outside my window, leaning against the cool glass and silently watch the raindrops roll down, collecting more of the droplets the more it decreased to the bottom. It was a light drizzle, nothing too special. But it kept my attention for the time being. And the cool texture of the glass felt wonderful against my heated flesh. Thinking of who to choose really brought out the blushes of mine.

I wish I could at least leave my room without having to get promission from Bakura. And whenever he _did_ let me out, it was either to make him food or clean up a mess he had made by accident or his bad temper tantrums. Though, he prefered to call them anger outbursts, but what's the difference?

Running a slender finger against the window's glass, trailing after one raindrop that had captured my attention, I wonder what it would be like if I excepted Yami's love and dated him; as a _real_ couple. Would he remain warmhearted and gentlemanly? Or would he later show his true colors and be an arrogent bastard?

Or course I highly doubt he would, but I can't rule out that possibility, right?

I blink, feeling something hit against my window which automaticly hit my forehead, jarring me out of my thoughts. Leaning back, I stare outside, wondering what could of done that? And then, in the shadows of the night, I see the teen I have been thinking of;

"Yami?" I whisper, shocked, to say the least.

Never had I thought Yami to be _brave_ or more like _foolish_ enough to come near my home after an encounter like that with Bakura. I was awed and dumbstruck at the same time, watching Yami intently yet not fully as he motioned to me with his hand, becconing me to come to him. How I wish I could do so, but I would be upsetting Bakura if I left... And with the pharaoh, nonetheless!

Biting my bottom lip in thought and worry, I am jarred back as my window is pulled open from the outside, Yami's face only a few inches away from mine now. How he climbed up two stories so fast is beyond me, but I ignore those pestoring thoughts as I gaze into Yami's warm crimson orbs.

"Yami..?" I whisper again, not sure if this was real or if I had somehow fallen asleep.

"Yes?" he asked, voice soft but deep in the silence of my room and drip-drops of the lightly falling rain outside.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I can't help but ask, a bit of worry flashing in my eyes.

Smiling warmly, Yami placed a hand on my cheek, caressing it as he whispers, "How can I not? Its been far too long since I've seen you again... Why haven't you shown up for school?"

"Bakura," I sigh, leaning into his light touch, "He's willing to kill you, you know. It isn't safe for you to show yourself so soon. And in my room, noless."

"He's still upset?" Yami's eyes widen in shock, disbelief in his voice, "How long does it take for him to let it go?"

Shrugging, I smile softly as I say, "As long as he feels it nesassary... Maybe a few more days, weeks, months... A year at the least." Seeing Yami's face pale at this, I couldn't help but giggle, reassuring, "Don't worry about it... But I'm not joking."

"Guess he really knows how to hold a grudge," he sighed, shaking off his shock.

"Well, he _has_ harbored hatred for you for five thousand years so far," I smile cutely, making a mockary out of my own words, "Who knows how long it'll be before he lets _this_ one go... If he ever let the first one go at all."

"You're so reassuring," Yami smirks teasingly, planting a soft kiss on my nose.

Biting my lower lip once more, I softly whisper, "Yami..?"

"Yes, little one?" he purrs affectionately, running a hand through my snow white locks.

Sighing, I lean in so our foreheads touch, locking ours eyes together as I ask, "What would you do if I told you I love you?"

"I'd tell you I love you, too," Yami smiled warmly at me, "And make sure you're the happiest person on the face of this planet."

Giggling, I try to smooth out my sudden smile so I can ask my next question in all seriousness. Which was rather hard, how Yami's answer had made me feel giddy inside. But... Sighing, I finally ask, "And what if I told you I also love someone else?"

Frowning slightly at this, Yami quirked an eyebrow, thinking this question over slowly and thuroughly. Finally after a few moments of silence, he finally replied, "Then I'd let you live with this person and love them as long as it makes you happy."

"But what if living with that person _still_ doesn't make me happy?" I question a little too soon, but I _had_ to know. I do love Bakura, really, I do. But... Even with living with the yami, I'm still not happy as I wish I would be. But is it because Bakura doesn't show affection back or just because he isn't what I need..? I _need_ to know... I just _do_.

"..It's up to you who you wish to be with, Ryou," Yami replied smoothly, brushing a few strands of my hair behind my ear neatly, "It's all up to you."

Pouting lightly at this, I ask barely above a whisper, "But what if I don't know what to do..?"

Smiling a soft, warm smile, Yami whispered, "Just follow your heart, Ryou... That is all you need to do."

"Just follow my heart..?" I blink slowly, unsure, "But... What if I'm wrong?"

"You're never wrong," Yami laughed lightly, before pulling my hand in his and raising it to rest over his own heart, letting me feel it thump underneath my touch, and then placing his over my own racing heart, "As long as you follow your heart... Yuugi has proven this to me and his friends countless of times... Its time you do the same."

Tilting my head to the side slightly, I think, who is my heart calling out to? Who is my heart pulling me to? Who is my heart wanting more then anything in this world? Who is making my heart warm and fuzzy and skipping beats without my promission? Who makes my heart bleed when they are not around to make me feel loved and special? Who is... the one who makes my life complete..?

Blinking back sudden tears, feeling rather stupid for not seeing this sooner, I lean down slowly, tentatively brushing my lips softly against Yami's. Yami is the one who my heart calls for. Yami is the one pulling my heart to him. Yami is the one my heart is wanting more then anything in this world. Yami is the one who makes my heart warm and fuzzy and skip a beat without my promission. Yami is the one who makes my heart bleed when not around to make me feel loved and special. He's the one who makes my life complete...

"..Ai shiteru, Yami-sama," I whisper, a blush burning my cheeks at such a blunt action I had just done.

Smiling warmly in return, he whispers, "I love you, too, Ryou. And I promise to Ra, I _will_ make you the most happiest person on this world."

"One step at a time," I giggle softly, blush turning a rosey pink, "First, we need to deal with Bakura, remember? _Then_ you came make me the happiest person ever."

"Right," Yami nodded, a blush of embarressment on his cheeks now, "One step at a time..."

Smiling, placing another soft kiss on his lips, feeling him respond strongly this time, I knew I had made the right desicition. Yami was right... I just needed to follow my heart.

(-x-)(-x-)

-owari-


End file.
